This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Single crystal x-ray absorption spectroscopy allows for the sequential measurement of x-ray diffraction and x-ray absorption data enabling the experimenter to obtain simultaneous global structure and atomic-level local structure information of a protein or small molecule active site. Incremental changes were made to the single crystal XAS setup during 2010, in particular approaches to minimize scatter to enable the measurement of smaller crystals.